Of Bloodlines and Wizards
by Psychedelic Dust Bunny
Summary: The Hatake were once said to be the wolves of Konoha because of their bloodline, but like all things powerful and unique, it vanished. That is until the last Hatake, Kakashi, managed to awaken it on a mission to magical Britain. ON HOLD I Lost my notes!
1. Mission!

**Hatake Bloodline**

_"Japanese"_

"English"

_Flashback or letters etc_

**Summary: The Hatake were once said to be the wolves of Konoha because of their bloodline, but like all thing powerful and unique, their bloodline vanished. That is until the last Hatake, Hatake Kakashi, managed to awaken this forgotten bloodline while on a mission in magical Britain with Haruno Sakura. Kakashi x Sakura. Harry Potter crossover.**

**Main characters: Kakashi, Sakura**

**Ages: Sakura and Naruto: 20**

**Kakashi: 34**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance?**

**Rating: T at the moment**

**ANL Well, I hope you enjoy it and I should say that this story was slightly influence dby some other stories such as ****The Unlikely ****by ****swabloo. ****Kakashi **_**won't **_**awaken his bloodline until much later in the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**

* * *

Naruto, Ino, Inoichi, Kurenai, Shikato, Ibiki, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, Tsunade and Sakura sighed as they greeted each other in the Hokage's office. They were heading on an A-class mission to defend a magical school called "Hogwarts". 

Flash back

_The thirteen Jounin/Chuunin sighed as they entered the Hokage's office. Naruto had calmed down over the years, but he could still be very hyperactive and childish at times. He was still striving to become Hokage of Konohagakure. His looks had taken to that of his father, the Yondaime; the only difference was the whisker marks and the slight difference in the shade of eye colour. He even wore a similar outfit to Namikaze Minato except Naruto's coat was black with blue flames on the bottom. Written in blue Kanji was the words 'Seal Master'. Naruto had spent two years (ever since he turned eighteen) learning different seals. He had become a master at them._

_Kakashi looked the same as always along with Hinata and Ino. Neji was basically the same as well, but he no longer held a grudge against Hinata. In fact, they got along quite well now._

_Tsunade put her cup of sake down and studied the Shinobi before her._

_"You'll be going to the 'Outside' for this mission to a place called Britain. There you'll find a magical world. A wizard's phoenix will bring you to a magical school called 'Hogwarts' via magic to meet our client. So be prepared for surprises. You are to defend this school and you are to watch out for any strange behaviour coming from their new DADA teacher this year."_

_Sakura tilted her head to the side. Magic? Wizards? Almost as if Tsunade was reading her thought, she said._

_"Yes wizards are real and magic is as well. As you know, a long time ago, the first Shinobi of the land sealed this cotenant from the outside world do to the corruption of the ministry there. These Shinobi were originally wizards. Now are chakra is just an evolved form of their magic. Instead of having a magical core like they do, we have something called the Chakra System. Because of this, we can do their magic spells (without a wand), but they can't do our Jutsu."_

_Kakashi looked up from his book. "Hokage-sama?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Does that mean the Sharingan can copy their techniques?"_

_Tsunade sighed. Could the Sharingan copy their magic spells?_

_"I don't know, Kakashi. Now, do you accept this A-class mission?"_

_The ninja nodded. "Hai!"_

_The blonde Godaime narrowed her eyes._

_"It's an undetermined length of time. It could take longer than a year."_

_Neji raised an eyebrow in response. Tsunade stood up from her chair and looked out the window to watch the sun setting in the horizon. She spoke in a stern voice._

_"You've got two weeks to learn as much English as you can. Come back here once two weeks are up and we'll take our client's Phoenix to Hogwarts."_

_Ibiki looked up._

_"So you're coming as well?"_

_"Yes. I need to finalize some of the mission's details, such as us being able to send various ninja over every two weeks to check on the mission's progress."_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura discreetly glanced at her boyfriend from the corner of her eye. Hatake Kakashi and her had been going out for a little more than two years now. Tsunade and the others did not know of this happening because they feared the backlash of Konoha. After all, Kakashi had been her sensei and was a good fourteen years older then her. They hadn't gone any farther than a few kisses here and there though, and it was only recently that Kakashi had begun to sneak into her apartment to share a bed with her sometimes. He knew she wasn't ready for anything more than that, so she was thankful to him.

Surprisingly (or not), Kakashi hadn't really bothered to learn English. Sure he could read and write English, but when it came to actually speaking it… he didn't do so well, even Naruto did better at speaking English! Noticing that Ibiki was watching her slyly, she quickly turned her attention to the burst of flame as a strange red bird appeared out of nowhere.

Kakashi straightened up and pulled out a kunai, ready to defend the Hokage at the shortest possible moment. Tsunade closed her eyes.

_"Enough Kakashi. The bird won't harm me. Now, if I can get everyone to hold hands, we can get going."_

Warily, the ninja did as ordered. They didn't trust the fire bird. After they were all holding hands, the Godaime extended her free hand to the bird only for the Phoenix to chirp and burst into flames with them too.

* * *

**Ten minutes before Fawkes appears in the Hokage's office**

Dumbledore peered over his half moon glasses.

"I bet you are wondering why I have decided to have this meeting at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall."

Most of the wizards and witches muttered to themselves in agreement.

"We are here because we have some potential allies coming here by means of Fawkes. Since they may decide not to ally with us, we can't have them knowing of the location of headquarters. They might end up joining Voldemort."

Everyone shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Albus continued from where he left off.

"Now, everyone must be on their best behaviour, including you Severus, and unless you have a death wish, don't make any sudden movements and don't insult them at all. It could be the last thing you do. Our guests, some Shinobi, may be killers for hire, but they command respect."

Snape's head whipped up to Dumbledore as the old coot mentioned the word 'Shinobi.'

"You can't be serious, Dumbledore! They're an untrustworthy bunch of people! They'd turn against you and kill you the second someone offered to pay them more than us!"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I used to think that too Severus, but after meeting with them a while, I can see that they're not like that. They will not break a contract once it is made… even if it could mean their death. They're not like the Shinobi hired by Voldemort."

The youngest member of the order of the Phoenix looked up. He had dirty blonde hair cut around his chin and warm brown eyes.

"I never heard of any Shinobi that were hired by You-Know-Who."

"I guess you were too young to remember the many allies Voldemort had, among them, he had Ninja from the 'Hidden Continent' working for him. We wizards don't like to talk about the Shinobi that were involved in the war against the Dark Lord. For you see, we couldn't properly defend against them, they are trained in the art of war from as young as five and can move faster than a Firebolt if trained properly. Sadly, we lost most of our members to the hired Shinobi than to Death Eaters. That is why the survivors don't like to talk about the Ninja… thus, that is why you haven't heard of them before. Everyone's afraid of them."

Another member looked up from his lap.

"But if their continent is hidden from the world… how did You-Know-Who manage to find them?"

Alastor growled.

"Nobody knows."

* * *

They arrived in a dark room. The walls were stone and had moving pictures hanging off them. As they tumbled onto the ground (only Tsunade, Ibiki, Gai and Kakashi managed to land on their feet), the lights flicked on to reveal a strange gathering of wizards. Quickly helping the others to their feet, Kakashi surveyed the room for possible traps while whipping out his book. An elderly man with a long beard and half moon glasses cautiously walked up to them. 

"Tsunade-sama?"

The toad Sannin looked at the wizard. He seemed a little… eccentric in his yellow robes with black coloured shooting stars.

"Hai."

Dumbledore smiled at the ninja before him. The same blonde haired member from before looked at the ninja; they didn't seem all that intimidating close up. Albus nodded.

"Well then, this is Hogwarts," Dumbledore gestured at the stone walls before looking at the other wizards sitting around a rather long dinning table behind him, "And these are the members of the Order of the Phoenix."

The assembled wizards nodded (or sneered at them in Snape's and Mad-Eye's case). Sakura and Hinata smiled politely as the group of Shinobi, except for Tsunade, bowed in turn. Tsunade looked at the old man as she and the rest of the Shinobi headed for the dark mahogany table.

"I assume you are Dumbledore-san?"

Dumbledore groaned.

"Yes. We met a few months ago."

The Godaime blushed. How could she forget the crazy man that had suddenly appeared in her office one morning…?

_"Ano_…. I remember."

The Headmaster raise an eyebrow.

"Now if we all can sit down?"

Only Tsunade sat down while the other Shinobi formed a protective circle around her. The Hokage sighed.

"Now… for introductions…" She turned to the closest ninja to her right. "This is Uzumaki Naruto. Our Number One Hyperactive Ninja of Konoha."

A young blonde man, Naruto, grinned.

"-This is Morino Ibiki, our torture and interrogation specialist."

A heavily scarred man looked at them and nodded.

"-Yamanaka Inoichi and his daughter Yamanaka Ino. Their mind techniques rival the best of the best."

Two blonde Shinobi nodded their heads and glared at a sneering Snape.

"-Yuuhi Kurenai… our Genjutsu specialist…"

A red-eyed lady waved slightly.

"Haruno Sakura, my apprentice…"

A young lady with pink hair and green eyes bowed.

"Hatake Kakashi, out Ninjutsu specialist… widely said to be the best of the best…."

The silver haired man with only one eye showing turned a page in his book. He gave a questioning glance at Tsunade. Tsunade sighed.

"He also doesn't know much English."

The wizards raised an eyebrow. Tsunade went back to introducing the gathered Shinobi.

"This is Nara Shikato, one of our resident geniuses."

A tired looking man yawned.

"Rock Lee… one of our more… determined Shinobi."

A ninja clad in green looked put out at Tsunade's comment.

"Maito Gai, out Taijutsu specialist."

Another ninja clad in green grinned at them.

"Tenten, our weapon specialists."

A girl with two buns in her hair twirled a kunai innocently.

"Hyuuga Neji, a prodigy of a well respected clan of Konohagakure and Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the same clan."

Two pale eyed people bowed at them.

Dumbledore nodded and began introducing some members of the order (Snape, Moody, Lupin, Sirius, Arthur, etc…). After the rest of the introductions were made, Dumbledore sighed. Moody was staring suspiciously at the guests along with a few others and the Shinobi… mainly the Japanese only speaking man, was looking at them with the same suspicious glare.

"Hokage-sama, I presume you came to ask us something?"

Tsunade glared.

"Hai. IF this is to be a short-term alliance like you propose… What are you doing for us? Apart from paying us money?"

"We'll teach your Shinobi everything we teach in this school and we'll pay you extra if you wish. If some of your Shinobi have the ability… we can teach them to become a metamorphagus or an Animagus."

Tsunade sighed. It wasn't much, but it would do… _for now_.

"There is something I'd like to add to this contract."

Snape glared and snapped.

"And what would a, _ninja,_ such as yourself want to add to this contract?"

A kunai whizzed through the air, cutting some of Severus' greasy hair. Tenten suddenly appeared beside the dark wizard and the other Shinobi looked tense.

"Learn some respect, _wizard_. I could easily kill you."

Snape growled, but made no move to insult the Konoha ninja further. Tsunade brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from her face.

_"Tenten, stop frightening the baka and come here."_

Reluctantly Tenten agreed. Tsunade turned back to Dumbledore.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I would like it so I can send one of my Shinobi every two or three weeks to get a mission update."

Albus nodded in agreement and they all stood (except for the already standing Shinobi). The Godaime bowed.

"If that is all, I wish for your Phoenix to bring me back to Konohagakure now." She turned to Kakashi and the others, _"I'll see you in two weeks time. I expect to see a detailed report of what has happened during the time I was away, ready for me by the time I arrive."_

_"Hai!"_

Fawkes and Tsunade disappeared in a burst of flame not that long after. The wizards relaxed somewhat at her leaving, but the Shinobi only tensed up further.

"Now I think I'll show you your rooms for your stay at Hogwarts."

* * *

Upon arrival at their rooms, of which was guarded by a painting of a black rose covered in blood, they scanned the rooms for traps and removed all of the portraits hanging on the walls. The 'living room' was quite cozy with dark cherry floors and cream walls. Their sleeping quarters were separate from the rooms. They soon settled down for an in depth conversation about the days events. 

A few hours later…

Sakura groaned as she entered her room. She was so tired… The room had a double bed covered in black bed sheets and a wood floor, but the walls were a bright shade of pink. Thinking about how she was going to convince Dumbledore-san to change the colour of the walls, she got ready for bed. Re-entering her bedroom, she spotted a certain lazy, silver-haired, Jounin lying on her bed dressed in blue pyjama pants with darker blue stripes. His mask and headband were off his face revealing a very handsome man. Kakashi trusted her with not revealing to others what he looked like.

_"Finally decided to come Kakashi-kun?"_

Kakashi merely smiled at her as she laid down beside him

_"Hai."_

Sakura playfully smacked Kakashi on his arm before she snuggled up close to him. His breathing came out evenly and smoothly. Kakashi put an arm around Sakura before he shifted to kiss her. Soon they settled down to sleep.

* * *

**AN: …**

**Ano – um/er**

**Baka- idiot**

**Hai- yes**


	2. The DADA teacher

**Hatake Bloodline**

_"Japanese"_

"English"

_Flashback or letters etc_

**Summary: The Hatake were once said to be the wolves of Konoha because of their bloodline, but like all thing powerful and unique, their bloodline vanished. That is until the last Hatake, Hatake Kakashi, managed to awaken this forgotten bloodline while on a mission in magical Britain with Haruno Sakura. Kakashi x Sakura. Harry Potter crossover.**

**Main characters: Kakashi, Sakura**

**Ages: Sakura and Naruto: 20**

**Kakashi: 34**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance?**

**Rating: T at the moment**

**AN: Kakashi **_**won't **_**awaken his bloodline until much later in the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**

* * *

Sakura yawned and opened her eyes to see silver hair blocking her vision. Sitting up and pushing the warm blankets off her, she stared. Kakashi usually left by now to avoid suspicion. 

_"Kakashi…"_

The Copy Ninja stirred and opened his eyes. Sleepily, he replied.

_"Hmm?"_

_"Shouldn't you be back in your room now?"_

This woke Kakashi up.

_"Kuso!"_

Pulling on his mask and headband, Kakashi quickly said goodbye and snuck out of the room. Kakashi silently thanked whatever Gods were out there when he saw that only Ibiki was up. Ibiki paid no attention to him as he slipped into his own room and got dressed before he came out in his usual Jounin attire and sat on the couch beside him with his Icha Icha Paradise in hand. The torture and interrogation specialist hadn't seemed to notice the fact he had just came out of Sakura's room.

Sakura grumbled as she pulled on her own Jounin jacket and brushed her hair into a neat bun. She had made it to Jounin rank a year before Naruto had. Ino, Choji, and Lee were still Chuunin. She sighed as she glanced at the picture of her Genin team she had brought with her. Then team seven was still whole. Sasuke hadn't left to Orochimaru and Naruto and her were still young and innocent of the horrors of the world.

She walked into the living room looking depressed. Sasuke… what had happened to him? There hadn't been word of him in years. Ibiki looked up.

_"Haruno-san, your up early."_

Sakura blushed. How did Ibiki know that she usually slept in much later? She sat on the floor next to the door.

_"I think there is going to be some interesting things happening this year. After all we're in a magic school…"_

Hinata walked in the room and immediately agreed with Sakura. It wasn't long before the rest of the Konohagakure ninja woke up and were talking about how annoying the wizards were. It was like they all had some superiority complex over everyone else.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and the Ninja tensed. It opened to reveal a slightly nervous looking Minerva McGonagall. Everyone relaxed when they recognized the witch from last night. Minerva spoke, 

"If you wish breakfast, it's being served in the Great Hall. I'll guide you there."

Naruto immediately jumped up and stood beside the startled witch. Kakashi was the next to get up after he was told what McGonagall had said, followed by Hinata, Inoichi, Shikato, and Sakura. Gai and Lee got up next, exclaiming how hungry they were in Japanese. Kurenai merely sighed and Neji sneered before standing up as well. Ibiki remained seated for he had pulled out some rations from one of his coat's pockets.

They followed Minerva for a long time before they came to the same room they had, had the meeting in. The Gryfindor head of house led them to the teacher's table and gestured for them to sit down. Kakashi chose a seat beside Sakura so that Sakura sat beside Albus Dumbledore and him. Staring at the empty pates, Ino complained rather loudly at the absence of food. Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands and much to the shock of the gathered Shinobi, foreign food appeared. Sakura looked up.

"Dumbledore-san?"

The headmaster looked at the pink haired kunoichi. "Yes?"

"How'd you do that?"

Albus grinned.

"Magic."

Irritated, Sakura turned away and cautiously poked at some strange looking meat with a fork. Kakashi just sighed and pulled out his book again. Snape glared at the loud blonde sitting beside him. Why wouldn't the idiot stop complaining about there being no Ramen? He was very tempted to hex Naruto into oblivion. At this point Naruto picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and tentatively took a sip. His blue eyes immediately lit up and he exclaimed,

_"This is great!"_

Boosting up the ninja's courage, they all took some of the food and ate it. It wasn't that bad. Sakura noticed Kakashi hadn't eaten anything and smiled, him and his stupid mask. She turned away for a second before turning back to the lazy ninja… only to see that his plate was now clean of food.

_"Kakashi… You know you'll choke if you eat that quickly all the time?"_

Kakashi merely stared at her with a half lidded eye.

_"Maa, don't worry about me."_

Groaning, Sakura turned back to her food.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned to see Dumbledore holding up a silver chain with a Konoha symbol on it.

"Last night, after I heard that Kakashi-san didn't speak English, I made a translating device for him. It will also help him learn English. Would you mind asking him if he wishes to have it?"

Kakashi agreed somewhat reluctantly to wear the necklace after a lengthy argument with his girlfriend. When breakfast was finished, the ninja stood up and followed Dumbledore to his office. The moving gargoyle scared Hinata out of her mind when it suddenly moved to reveal a staircase. Once inside the office, the Shinobi sat down and faced the Headmaster, who was sitting at his desk.

"Kocho-san?"

Albus folded his hands across his lap.

"I have a favour to ask of you."

Shikato looked up with a bored expression.

"A favour?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you would be able to watch a boy called Harry Potter for me. You see, he's very important to the wizarding community and it would be very bad if he were to die."

The assembled Shinobi gave questioning looks, but agreed anyways. Kakashi looked up and spoke in a heavy Japanese accent.

"Headmaster-san how is it that you managed to contact Konoha?"

Dumbledore pointed to Fawkes. The Phoenix chirped and flew to his shoulder.

"Fawkes can go through all barriers, so that is how I got to Konohagakure."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "How did you know of the 'Hidden Continent'?"

"Your country hasn't been forgotten among us wizards, Hatake-san. We just don't know how to get to it without a Phoenix."

Ino nodded and said,

"If that is all, may we know when school begins here?"

The old man stood up from his desk and said quite cheerfully.

"September first, four days from now. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and some others will be arriving later tonight."

The Shinobi nodded before exiting the room and heading down to their rooms. Ibiki looked up with a questioning gaze.

_"What took you so long?"_

Inoichi sighed, _"We gained some useful information such as when this school opens up again and that we have to guard a kid named Potter Harry."_

_"That's what took you so long?"_

_"Hai."_

* * *

**Later that day…**

This time, all the Shinobi were sitting and eating lunch with the British wizards. They were talking about what chakra was and how it worked. Just as they were finishing up, the double doors opened up with a bang to reveal a black haired man that looked to be in his thirties. He was pale with light brown eyes. He seemed to stand at about 5'11. The man strode up to the table. Kakashi noted that his walk was remarkably like the kin slayer, Uchiha Itachi. He spoke with a sneer in his voice.

"Sorry I'm late."

The man also had a bit of a Japanese accent. Minerva scowled along with Kakashi. Dumbledore sighed.

"Your not late, but early Fusao."

Fusao nodded and pulled out a chair beside Naruto. The man smirked a very Uchiha like smirk and said sarcastically,

"Well then, I'm sorry to_ intrude_."

Naruto turned away from the man and asked the nearest person to him, Severus Snape.

"Who's he?"

Snape sneered and glared at the blonde.

"He, _unfortunately,_ is the new DADA teacher, Fusao Daisuke."

Fusao tapped his fingers against the wood table and sneered. Ibiki examined the newcomer. The man seemed familiar. Gai, who was sitting to the left of Kakashi, turned to the silver haired Jounin.

_"Doesn't he remind you of someone?"_

Kakashi nodded.

_"Hai. Uchiha Itachi."_

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope it was an okay chapter. It's not as long as before, but it'll do right? Hahaha. You know… I like reviews, even if they're flames!**

**Kuso – A swear word**

**Kosho –headmaster**

**San- Mr, Miss, Mrs. etc**

**Hai -yes**


	3. Meeting the Golden Trio

**Hatake Bloodline**

_"Japanese"_

"English"

_Flashback or letters etc_

**AN: Someone asked if Kakashi's bloodline was the ability to turn into a wolf… All I have to say… is that you are partially correct, but that's not all Kakashi's bloodline can do. There will be no more hints on his bloodline from now on. I'm surprised at how many people were extremely happy at a Kakashi x Sakura pairing with a Harry Potter crossover… It's kind of… weird. For the people wanting to know if Fusao is Itachi… well you'll just have to read and find out! By the way, thanks for telling me how to spell McGonagall!**

**Hmmm… I think I have no life seeing as this is the third chapter of this story and it has only been about a two days since I uploaded it… but I guess it makes up for the fact that I don't update on school days XD. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**

* * *

Harry Potter grinned as he and his friends sat down at the Gryfindor table. It was their last year in Hogwarts and they were determined to have a normal year, but of course, a 'normal' year would never happen with Harry Potter around.

"Hey, Harry, who do you think those strange looking people are?"

Harry turned to look where Ron was pointing at the teacher's table. He frowned. They were dressed quite oddly, with forest green vests and headbands with a symbol of a leaf engraved onto a metal plate. One of them had red eyes, another had long, loose, _pink_ hair, and another had bright blonde hair with whisker mark tattoos on his cheeks. He looked around the room to spot more of the weird people in the room with them. A lot of them had visible scars as well and one of the slouching men had silver hair sticking up at an odd angle.

"I don't know. Do you think one of them could be the new DADA teacher?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No… That man over there, the one sitting by Professor Snape, has to be the DADA teacher."

The first years were now being sorted. Gryfindor got twelve new students.

"Him? The one with the dark hair and brown eyes?"

"Yeah."

Harry looked away and watched as McGonagall came back into the hall after putting the hat away. Pushing his glasses up farther up his nose after they began to slip off it, he sighed.

"He doesn't look friendly at all."

Ron groaned and hit his head against the table.

"_Great_! Just what _we_ need! Another teacher like Snape! I'm beginning to think that _all_ DADA teachers, except for Professor Lupin, hate us, are useless, or are trying to get us killed!"

The-Boy-Who-Lived glanced at his best friend.

"You know… you got a point there… First there was Quirell… He tried to kill me… Lockhart, he was absolutely useless, Professor Moody was really a Death Eater… Umbridge… Do I have to explain? Last year, Professor James nearly got us expelled for no reason! And this year…? Who knows."

Dumbledore began his usual speech. The list of banned items had gone up by at least one hundred and fifty items since last year. Filch must have been annoyed at all the dangerous objects students brought into the school last year… They must have nearly blown up half the school with some of the stuff. The headmaster paused.

"And now I'd like to introduce to you, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher… Fusao Daisuke!"

The brown eyed man, Fusao, stood up and glared at all the tables except for the snake table. The Slytherins looked pleased with this new teacher. After all, what Slytherin wouldn't like a teacher that seemed to be like Snape? The wizard soon sat back down and Albus continued with his speech.

"Also, this year we have guests here to help guard our school from the growing darkness that is the Dark Lord."

Everyone's attention was once again turned to the Shinobi standing in various places in the room.

"You are to treat them as you would any teacher in this school, for they have the same power as a teacher here. Though I must warn you, if they catch you wondering around in the halls late at night… let's just say… they would rather kill and ask questions later…"

Harry's head snapped up to look at Dumbledore. Kill? How could the Headmaster let people like that into the school!

"Now, on a much lighter mood, some of our guests will be joining you in some of your classes!"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry nearly fainted. What had they done to deserve this?

"Now I think it is time for some food!"

* * *

Kakashi watched the frightened students out of the corner of his eye as he snapped his book shut and stuck it in his pocket. Immediately all of the students' heads snapped to him in fear. He raised an eyebrow as he sauntered over to the closest table to him, the Gryfindor table, and sat down beside the person he was to protect and a bushy, brown haired girl with large front teeth. Everybody was staring at him in terror.

"Maa, stop looking like I'm going to kill you any second."

He picked up a piece of toast and spread some butter on it. Ron now looked like a frightened mouse being chased by a cat. His face was rapidly turning as white as a ghost.

"But, but Professor Dumbledore said you would!"

Kakashi glanced at the freckled boy.

"Do you _really_ think we would do that in a _school_ full of _children_?"

Potter glanced at the ex-ANBU Caption. What he had said calmed him down, along with the other Gryfindors that could here the conversation, but not by much.

"No… but I still don't trust you. How do I know that you won't kill me in the middle of the night when you can't really see who it is that is running about?"

Kakashi smiled. Maybe the boy might not be so bad after all… He might have made a good Shinobi; if he had, had chakra, but it was obvious the kid didn't have it. A new voice entered the conversation.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust Kakashi-san and me."

They turned to see a blonde man sitting down on the other side of Ron. His hair was pulled into a long ponytail and he had blue eyes. He waved slightly to them as he leaned against the table.

"The only person you'll have to watch out for is Ibiki-san over there."

Hermione stared in confusion. Which one was he? There was a group of the killers standing over where the blonde man was pointing.

"Who?"

Inoichi sighed and turned back to the food in front of him. He watched Kakashi's nose crinkled in disgust as strange desserts appeared before them. It was amazing how sensitive a Hatake and Inuzuka nose was to the different smells in the world. He couldn't smell anything at all.

"The man with the scars running down his face. He's got the black, high collared jacket."

The students' eyes narrowed onto Ibiki. He did look menacing with his scars and jacket. Ibiki suddenly turned and glared at them causing the kids to flinch. Ron quickly turned away and whispered in a rather shaky voice.

"He's scary looking. I wonder what he does. I mean, apart from _killing_ people in the middle of the night for no reason."

Kakashi sighed and leaned away from the table. The different scents got dizzying after a while. They were not like the meals he had with the Hogwart's staff at meal times. They didn't usually have desserts such as these.

"He specializes in torture and interrogation."

A sixth year boy with brown hair turned his attention back to the Shinobi at the mention of what Ibiki specialized in.

"Really? What do you do?"

Kakashi looked at the brat. The kid shifted under his gaze. His blank stare was unnerving.

"That isn't really any of your business, is it?"

Harry glanced at the boy, Jonathan Fitz, and shot him a warning look. Jonathan glared.

"Why not? You told us what this 'Ibiki' did!"

Inoichi set down the bowl of pudding he had been looking at, back on the table.

"So? Some of us _like_ to keep what we do a secret."

"And he doesn't!?"

The Golden Trio were now looking extremely nervously at the annoyed men sitting beside them.

"It is common knowledge on what I do."

Everyone, but the other ninja, froze. Slowly, Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to face the scarred man. Ron, once again, was back to being as white as a sheet.

"Now enough of this. Kakashi, Inoichi, we need to get going to patrol the school. After all… we can't have students wondering about at night."

The few Gryfindors that were still at the table, looked around the room to see everyone was gone. Harry panicked. How were they going to get into the common room now? Ibiki was going to kill them! Literally!

"Shit! We don't know the password!"

Hermione glared at the green-eyed boy sitting next to her.

"Harry! Watch your language! Remember that I'm a prefect? The password is 'Lion,' honestly! You must have the memory of an ant!"

Harry and Ron looked insulted as they and Jonathan followed her to the Gryfindor common rooms. Sakura and Naruto walked over to them with a grin.

_"Well, that was interesting wasn't it?"_

Sighing, Kakashi Hatake once again pulled out his book and began to read.

_"Whatever you say…"_

_"Sensei! Do you have to read that!?"_

Kakashi blinked.

_"Sorry, did you say something?"_

Naruto scowled, but didn't repeat himself knowing that it would be useless. Stupid, lazy pervert!

_"You're a pervert, you know that?"_

Sakura burst out laughing at Kakashi's indignant look. Kakashi soon left after glaring at Naruto for a bit and ignoring Gai's rather loud,

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Dumbledore merely stared in horror at the green clad Shinobi.

* * *

**Later,**

Sakura huffed in annoyance as she finally caught up with her laidback sensei. He was almost impossible to find in this large castle! They were near the upper levels of the school and the eerie moonlight reflecting off the walls. You could see the dust floating in the air where the light shown through the windows. They walked in silence for a bit, their footsteps echoing off the stone floor in a slow rhythm. Sakura glanced up at the taller man.

_"Kakashi…?"_

_"Hmm?"_

Sakura looked down at the floor, her eyes revealing how depressed she felt at the moment. Her pink locks blocked Kakashi's view of her face.

_"Do you think… that Sasuke could still be out there? Still with Orochimaru, but alive?"_

Kakashi stopped and turned back to look at his cherry blossom. Sakura stopped as well and looked at the Copy Nin with tear filled eyes. He brushed a stray tear from her face.

_"Hai… I do…"_

He smiled slightly and ruffled her hair.

_"But, he might even be back in Konoha by the time we get back. After all, a whole year would gave passed since we had been home."_

Sakura smiled a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. After checking to make sure no one was going to be coming down the hall anytime soon, Kakashi pulled Sakura into a hug. He whispered into her ear and Sakura blushed as she felt his masked lips against her.

_"Now stop worrying Sakura and cheer up. He's a good Shinobi and he won't be killed easily."_

The Kunoichi nodded into his shoulder. Kakashi was probably right. He was too good of a Shinobi to die at the hands of Orochimaru or anyone else for that matter. She pulled away from Kakashi after a bit and wiped her eyes with her hand.

_"Your right… I should stop worrying about Sasuke… I guess we should go back to patrolling the school now Kakashi-kun. After all… it is our mission too."_

The last of the Hatake clan nodded and began to walk forward again. Sakura followed a bit more slowly with a genuine smile on her pale face.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it XD. There's a lot of talking in this story isn't here? I'm kinda bad for that… Anyways… I like reviews, good or bad so please leave a review. You can even suggest something for the story and I might put it in XD.**

**San- Mr, Miss, Mrs. Etc**

**Hai- yes**


	4. The 'Incident' in the Great Hall

**Hatake Bloodline**

_"Japanese"_

"English"

_Flashback or letters etc_

**AN: Yay! School is cancelled because of snow! Uh… The marauders map shows people that are walking around the school right? Would it still work if they were walking on the walls/ceiling? This is a shorter and kind of random chapter so your warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**

* * *

Harry grinned as he pulled out the marauder's map. Hermione, Ron, and him were going to see Hagrid. His eyes scanned the map, searching for all the names of the teachers. Snape was patrolling by the Slytherin common room and Professor Flitwick was by Professor Binn's classroom. None of the teachers were by the Gryfindor common rooms. He looked for any unfamiliar names on the parchment. Funny… he only spotted four names that were unfamiliar to him… Yamanaka Inoichi, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and Haruno Sakura. Where were the other ninja? He glanced at his friends. 

"I can't find all of them… Their names aren't showing up."

Hermione looked annoyed.

"Let me see that."

Handing over the map to Hermione, Harry waited for her to finish looking for them. Ron looked impatient as he fiddled with his pyjamas. Hermione looked up from the map.

"Well, here is Morino Ibiki."

She pointed at the Great Hall where his name was pausing by the teacher's table… almost as if he was examining it.

"But you're right. The rest aren't shown on the map. They mustn't be in the school."

Ron grinned. Taking the map from Hermione, he looked at Ibiki's name. The man was leaving the hall. Flich's name met up with Ibiki's and they stood still for a bit before they went their separate ways. Suddenly, Ibiki's name disappeared off the map.

"Whaa…?"

Ron took a few seconds to process what the map had told him.

"BLOODY HELL! IBIKI DISAPPEARED!"

Harry's eyes widened. Disappeared? How was that possible!? Snatching the map back from the red head, he frantically searched for the Shinobi's name.

"How is that possible?"

Sighing, the know-it-all replied,

"Maybe the map is malfunctioning?"

The name Kurenai Yuuhi appeared just outside the Hufflepuff common room.

"That's impossible. There is no way this map can be malfunctioning."

Hermione looked worried. Going behind Harry so she could look over his shoulder, she said,

"You never know…"

Ron grimaced knowing that Hermione probably set Harry off and put him into one of his I'm-going-to-prove-you-wrong moods. Harry ignored her.

"Nobody is outside the common room right now, we should leave now."

Still looking sceptical of this plan now that the map wasn't functioning properly, Hermione reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Ten-Ten sighed as she felt the presence of three wizards heading towards the exit of the Gryfindor common rooms. Hadn't they listened to what had Dumbledore-san told them about wondering around the halls? Jumping down from the wall she had been walking on, she waited for the portrait of the fat lady to open up. Almost a second later, the portrait did open to reveal two boys –one of whom she was to protect- and the brown haired girl that always hung around Potter. 

A kunai whizzed through the hair and barely missed the boys' heads. It hit the wall with a clang. Startled, the Gryfindors slammed the painting shut and disappeared back to their rooms. The portrait of the lady grumbled for a bit before going to sleep. Ten-Ten smirked and went back to patrolling the castle.

* * *

"I told you the map _wasn't _working properly!" 

"How was_ I_ supposed to know!? Professor Lupin said that there was _no_ way the map could malfunction!"

Hermione huffed in annoyance, but remained silent. Ron however, kept on shouting at Harry.

"You nearly got us _killed_!"

Glaring at Ron, Harry yelled.

"If I'm not _mistaken_, you _willingly_ agreed to come with me!"

Ron looked taken back. Blushing, he replied.

"Well, uh, I forgot about that…"

Harry sighed and bade goodnight to Hermione before heading up to the seventh year dorms.

"Sure you did Ron… I'm sure you did."

* * *

Shikato barely suppressed a yawn as he followed the arrogant DADA teacher. Fusao hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. He just patrolled the corridors in silence. The man hadn't seemed to notice him yet during the patrolling. Giving up on following the teacher, Shikato headed back to bed. 

He didn't notice Fusao smirking at his retreating figure.

* * *

Kakashi sighed and continued to read his Icha Icha Paradise as he entered the Great Hall. Lots of students had tried to sneak about the halls during the night… there had to be at least twenty who tried. Yet, somehow, the students were as cheerful as always the next morning. Like nothing unusual had happened during the night. 

"Hey! Hey you with the grey hair, watch where your going will ya?"

Kakashi's visible eye twitched and the other Shinobi tensed when the kid said his hair was grey. No one called his hair grey! He wasn't old dammit! He turned slowly to face the blonde Slytherin who had shouted at him.

"My hair is _not_ grey, it's _silver_ thank you very much."

The boy gave a disbelieving snort.

"Yeah and I'm a brunette."

Kakashi snapped his book shut and the ninja shot each other worried looks. There were a few things that you never did around Kakashi. The brat had just done two of them. Kakashi wasn't known as a sadistic bastard for nothing. He could be worse than Ibiki. He had learnt quite a few torture techniques when he was part of the ANBU black ops.

"If you value your life, you should stop talking now."

Draco sneered. By now everyone's attention was on Kakashi and Draco.

"It's not like you can do anything in this school. My father will get you kicked out of this school in no time. Than what will you do? You're pathetic."

Before anyone could blink, Draco felt cold steel against his neck. Panic took over him. The sharp edge of the blade bit into his skin. He could smell his own blood. Kakashi glared.

"May I remind you that I don't particularly care about you father?"

The Slytherin made a strangled noise, but didn't move. Kakashi smiled and took the kunai away from Draco's neck. The boy quickly ran away from him. Wiping the blood of his weapon and grimacing at the smell, Kakashi looked up to see everyone staring at him with disapproval… well almost everyone. Ibiki and Fusao looked amused.

"What?"

Sakura walked up to him and whacked him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop frightening the students!"

"Maa, sorry about that?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Kakashi grinned. Sakura scowled.

"You. Are. An. Idiot. You know that Kakashi-sensei?"

Pulling out his book again, Kakashi looked at her.

"I know for a fact that I'm not stupid."

"Hmph. Could've fooled me."

* * *

Ron grinned from over where he was sitting. That was so cool! Kakashi totally scared Draco out of his wits! Saying that, Harry agreed, but Hermione looked at him incredulously. 

"Ronald Weasley, you've got to be insane."

The red-head just grinned.

"I know."

­­­­­­

* * *

**Later, after everybody had gotten over their shock and/or horror**

Naruto grinned as he and Kakashi entered the Potion's classroom with the Gryfindors and Slytherins. Everyone, including the teachers, had been avoiding the ninja ever since the little 'incident' in the Great Hall. Only Snape and Fusao didn't avoid them. Instead, they decided that they _liked_ the Shinobi.

Kakashi sat in the very back on the Slytherin side of the room while Naruto sat with the Gryfindors. Severus walked in the room with his usual style. Throwing the doors open and walking in with his robes billowing behind him. Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow at that, a little dramatic much?

"Today we'll be working on the Veritaserum... It's a highly dangerous potion to brew, one mistake could cost you your life."

Instantly worried for the blonde idiot sitting about three rows ahead of him, Kakashi groaned. Why did Naruto want to come to this class again? Snape started to speak again when he was suddenly interrupted by a certain pink haired kunoichi running in. She gasped for breath as she skidded to a halt.

"Sorry… I'm late… Dumbledore-san… wanted to talk to… me."

The potions master sneered. His coal black eyes narrowed. Too bad he couldn't give them a detention. He waved her off. Annoyed, Sakura sat as close to Kakashi as she could without seeming suspicious. Kakashi glanced at her and filled her in with what the class was going to be doing.

_"We can't participate though because we forgot to get the ingredients from the Apothecary."_

Sakura grinned and held up what they needed, before handing some stuff over to a Gryfindor student to give to Naruto.

_"Dumbledore-san gave me this earlier this morning."_

Kakashi sighed.

_"You know… I think you just signed our death warrant."_

Kakashi's pink haired companion blinked.

_"Huh? What makes you think that?"_

Pointing over to Naruto, Kakashi groaned. The Kyuubi container was trying to balance a bottle filled with a explosive liquid…. On his nose.

* * *

**AN: I've decided I can't write Draco for the life of me.**

**San- Mr, Miss, Mrs. Etc**


	5. Problems All Around

**Hatake Bloodline**

_"Japanese"_ '

_Thinking_

**"Kyuubi"**

"English"

_Flashback or letters etc_

**AN: sigh I love Kakashi's Gaiden… though it's a little depressing…. Uh, sorry for the extremely short chapter. Just warning you, there isn't much Kakashi/Sakura interaction in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**

* * *

"MR. UZUMAKI! If you would, _kindly,_ pay attention and not blow up the classroom, we could get this class started!" 

Naruto froze upon hearing the teacher shouting at him. The bottle slipped off his nose…

* * *

Hinata stuttered a reply to the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher's question. 

"I-I don't k-know, s-sir."

The students laughed at her. Fusao smirked. He had deliberately brought Hyuuga Hinata to his sixth year, Slytherin and Gryfindor class. The girl honestly didn't know much about dark creatures… or magic for that matter. It made this class even more amusing for him. He didn't bother to give her the correct answer; instead he fired off another one at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Tell me, what is the difference between a Bogart and a Dementor?"

Hinata stared. How was she supposed to know this? She wasn't a wizard! She could always tie him up in front of his class or seriously injure him to stop him from making fun of her, but that just might break the contract between them and the wizards. She felt her resolve to not break in front of him crumbling away into dust.

* * *

The bottle was getting closer and closer to the ground. It was a mere inch away from exploding on the ground when a gloved hand snatched it from the air. There was a slight '_tink_' as the bottle was put on the desk beside Naruto. Almost painstakingly slowly, Naruto turned around to face the man that had stopped a massive explosion from happening. 

"You should watch what you are doing, Naruto, you could get us all killed."

The silver haired Jounin looked down his nose at the blonde man sitting before him. Would his student ever learn? He was twenty years old, but he still acted like a nine year old sometimes. The Kyuubi container rubbed the back of his head and grinned nervously at his sensei.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

Snape warily watched the two Shinobi as Kakashi started to lecture Naruto. Wasn't risking his life with Voldemort enough? Why did he have to have idiots in his class as well? This had to be the third near death experience for him today. The students paled as they watched the Copy Ninja smack Naruto on the head for not paying attention to him, before he headed off back to his seat beside Sakura.

Kakashi looked at the spy for Dumbledore with a bored expression.

"Sorry for the interruption. If you would please continue your class and ignore Naruto…"

He trailed off. Looking hurt, Naruto glared and folded his arms across his chest.

* * *

Neji growled as he heard rushed footsteps down the hall. Sobbing could be heard as well as the person ran closer and closer to where he was. Had some kid gotten in a fight? The person crashed into him. Looking down at the lady, he saw it was his cousin, Hinata, and she was upset about something. She clutched the rough fabric of his shirt and stained it with fresh, salty tears. His anger intensified ten fold. 

_"Hinata? Who did this to you?"_

* * *

Naruto added some rather interesting plants to his concoction. The liquid was still bluish in colour instead of the off white colour it should be. Annoyed, he grabbed the vile of 'truth' venom sitting next to him. The venom came from a magical snake whom's venom made the victim spout off his entire life story non-stop for days. They had learnt that the potion they were brewing made it so that the venom wasn't as potent and that the victim would only tell what others wanted to know. 

"**Kit, watch what you're doing!"**

Grumbling, Naruto set the vile down again.

_'So you've finally decided to talk to me after… what? Two years of ignoring me?'_

He could hear the Kyuubi grumble to itself. Over the years the Kyuubi and him had developed a teacher/apprentice type of friendship. The Kyuubi had taught him quite a few things. Also it turned out that the Kyuubi had only gone on a killing spree was because a missing nin (cough Orochimaru cough) had killed his kits. Adding the last ingredient, Naruto ignored the Nine-tailed fox as he warned him that he was adding the wrong ingredient. What would the fox know?

* * *

Neji stormed into the Headmaster's office with Hinata following him. How dare Fusao make his cousin cry! Long ago he had promised he would protect her and make sure that she was happy and he wasn't about to stop that now. The headmaster looked up from the letter he had been writing with surprise. He smiled slightly at noticing the Shinobi standing before him. 

"How may I help you two?"

Having trouble keeping his temper in check, Neji nearly shouted at Dumbledore.

"I want that man fired Dumbledore! I want him fired now!"

Confused, Albus put his ink-covered quill down onto his desk. The green ink stained his worn fingers and dripped onto his once neat letter making it illegible.

"Who?"

"Daisuke Fusao!"

Sighing, Dumbledore asked,

"And might I ask why you want him fired?"

Neji just pointed at the still crying girl sitting in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. Running his hands through his greying beard, the headmaster studied the girl. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hands trembled in her lap.

"What did Fusao do to Hinata-san?"

Nobody answered him. Picking his quill up again, Dumbledore began to write his letter once more. Albus interrupted the steady scraping of the quill scraping against the paper by saying,

"Unless I'm told what he did to Hinata-san, I'm afraid I see no reason to fire him. He is the first competent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we have had in this school for a long time."

Neji growled.

"It hasn't even been a day since classes started! How would you know if he is incompetent or not? You're lucky I can't break the contract between us, _wizard_!"

With that the two ninja's stormed out of the room to find Kakashi as he was, unofficially, the leader of this mission.

* * *

**AN: Uh… if you don't like lots if blood, don't read. Grins**

The powdered leaf touched the boiling contents inside the cauldron. The reaction was instantaneous. The cauldron started to overflow. Snape, noticing Naruto's cauldrons, started to panic. This wasn't good. Shouting at everyone to get down, the potion reacted with the items on the counter, which in turn, caused it to explode. Snape's shouting could barely be heard through the noise.

"GET DOWN YOU IMBECILES!"

Everyone dropped to the floor, but Sakura was still exposed to the flying shards of glass and she was wearing none of the usual protection Shinobi usually wore.. Seeing this, Kakashi jumped on top of her, shielding her from the worst of the damage. Glass cut through his vest and into his skin drawing crimson blood. Sharp pain filled the Jounin as more foreign material cut into his arms and legs. Sakura's fearful eyes stared up into his one dark, visible eye. A flying piece of metal slashed her leg and she barely suppressed a gasp of pain. Blood dripped onto her face and she saw that Kakashi's right cheek was cut quite deeply.

* * *

Naruto screamed as some boiling liquid sprayed into his face. It hurt so much… more than having a Chidori shoved through his chest. The Kyuubi was trying his best to heal the boy as multiple things crashed drawing blood. Snape growled behind his desk as he heard his students screaming in pain. Even though he worried for his Slytherin students, he couldn't help, but thank Merlin that his desk prevented anything from hitting him. It would not do for him to be injured and/or unconscious while the Dark Lord called him for a meeting.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as a rather large object hit Kakashi on the head causing him to collapse on her unconscious. His blood smeared onto her face and stained her clothes. Gone was the smell of sandalwood and cinnamon, replaced with the metallic scent of his blood. Almost as soon as the explosion started, it ended leaving few people unharmed. There was, maybe, twelve students who didn't have a scratch on them. Amazingly, only the people nearest to the explosion had, possibly, life threatening injuries. Most of the Gryfindors sitting father away form Naruto had somehow remained unharmed while the Slytherins who were even farther away had gotten a few cuts and bruises. Though Harry Potter was in pretty bad condition as well. 

Snape shot up from his sitting position and ran out of the classroom to his office to call Poppy via floo powder.

* * *

**AN: It's safe to read...**

Poppy scrambled to get the basic medial materials. Snape had floo called her only a few seconds ago. She had all the Shinobi from Konohagakure that she could find helping her as well. Quickly, she rushed to grab some floo powder. After she threw it into her fireplace, she shouted here destination. The ninja disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Upon arrival at the classroom, she gasped.

* * *

Neji ran down the halls at top speed as he heard an explosion coming from where the potions class was held. He had dropped Hinata off at their common room with Lee to look after her. He skidded to a stop at the classroom door. Throwing the door open he scanned the room. Smoke assaulted his nose and eyes, burning his throat. Coughing, he activated his Byukagan to look past the smoke to see a bloody scene before him. Behind him there was a gasp. Turning around he spotted Ino staring with wide eyes. He sneered and rushed into the room to help the nearest person who happened to be by him. 

Ino also ran into the smoke filled room and ran towards Sakura who was trying to push Kakashi off her without causing further damage to the man. Helping her, Ino tried to recall the limited Healing Jutsu she knew. Sakura quickly thanked her with tear filled eyes and told her to go help someone else as it would be more productive that way. Nodding, Ino rushed over to Naruto. He looked fearful and traumatized at the same time. An unseen force was somehow healing him and pushing out the glass shards imbedded into his skin. The burn that covered his face and neck remained though.

The doors that led into Snape's personal office opened to reveal a shocked Poppy and an annoyed Snape.

* * *

**AN: I hope it was all right. Sorry that there isn't much Kakashi Sakura interaction in this chapter. **

**San- Mr, Miss, Mrs. Etc**

**Hai -yes**


	6. In The Hospital Room

**Hatake Bloodline**

* * *

_"Japanese"_ '

_Thinking or flashbacks or letters..._

**"Kyuubi"**

"English"

* * *

**AN: Gah! Sorry for not updating! I have reasons (though not very good ones hahaha). At first I was sick… for about a week, then I got a test and a few projects to do in school… then I was just too lazy to update and when I finally got off the cough, I got four tests and an essay to do.**

**Disclaimer: Snape snorts and sarcastically says "Obviously."**

* * *

Poppy stared at the bloody mess before her. Students were crying and screaming in pain or they were just too shocked to move.The uninjured children were trying their best at healing, but not many of them were making matters any better. Snape growled behind her and was about to rush off to his darling Slytherins, when she turned around and spoke in a panicked voice,

"We have to call St. Mungo's! There isn't enough room in the infirmary! Severus, you call them, I'll be over there."

She ran off into the fray leaving Snape standing there before, he too, ran off, for once, without complaint.

* * *

It took a while for the medic to arrive and take most of the injured teenagers away. Dumbledore, having heard of the incident, had made sure that Kakashi remained in the school. The healers had hesitantly agreed after a lengthy conversation. Sakura had remained with Kakashi the rest of the day. He still remained unconscious. It turned out the potion made from Naruto's mistake was a highly toxic poison. Stopping oxygen from going to the lungs was the first thing the poison did before it attacked the different systems of the human body… Kakashi, being injured the most, with the exception of Naruto, who had the Kyuubi, had stopped breathing.

The healers barely managed to keep the man alive.

'Sharingan no Kakashi' being classified as being dead for five minutes, was more than the 'Cherry Blossom of Konohagakure' could handle.

The children eventually healed and Snape, who had hung around for the longest time, eventually got fed up and left. Naruto, depressed and feeling guilty, appeared every once and a while in the Hospital wing to visit his old teacher. Every time he met her in the hallway or at dinner, he would say sorry at least a thousand times. The other ninja from their traveling group had also come in as well. Sakura remained by his still form every minute that she was awake, even when she was supposed to be patrolling the cold school. Her teammates, luckily, thought that she was grieving of her sensei.

* * *

It was dark out and the rain steadily hit the roof of the castle and the windows. Candles flickered along the walls, their crackling, orange flames casting the silent room in an orange light. The unmoving form of Kakashi lay in a white bed. Most of his body was bandaged up with white cloth. Light glinted off the metal of his headband, the only thing, apart from a spare mask he wore, that was of his original attire. He had been unconscious for a week and a half.

The door opened with a creak as a young lady crept into the room. Her face was drawn and pale and her once vibrant, pink hair looked grey in the shadows. Her pale fingers lingered on the brass doorknob, as she stood there frozen, trying to keep the tears at bay. Her green eyes locked onto Kakashi and watched his chest steadily raise and fall.

* * *

_Her hands glowed a pale green as Kakashi lay on a bloodied hospital bed. The sheets had long gone crimson. The fireplace was constantly glowing green as medics and patients went in and out from St. Mungos to the infirmary. Soon there were only a few people left in the room: Kakashi, Naruto, Poppy, Snape, seven children, and herself. Severus Snape sneered from the doorway as he was forced to remain in the room until a medic checked him and allowed him to leave. Naruto stood not too far away from her as he stared in horror at his sensei. The medics with wands had healed her a while ago, but none told her of the poison. Almost all of her boyfriend's wounds were healed, but she couldn't afford to stop or even blink._

_She turned him onto his side and began to heal a rather deep wound there. Her whole world was focused on the sole person there and his breathing._

_In…_

_Out…_

_In…_

_Out…_

_There! The wound was healed enough to be bandaged. She did just that. He would have a scar there, but, luckily for him, it wouldn't be visible._

_In…_

_Out…._

_In…_

_In…?_

_IN…! Why wasn't he breathing?_

_Her eyes widened and her chakra stopped in shock. The green light disappeared from her slender hands. She pushed herself away from the bed and screamed in panic as she fell to the floor with a thud. The table with medical supplies on it, toppled over spraying various sharp and dull objects clattering onto the floor. Tears ran freely from her moist eyes as she lay there quivering. Poppy, startled, ran over to her and helped her up. Naruto had gone even paler if possible and was now shaking with silent sobs._

_"I-I really d-did it this time, d-didn't I?"_

_Nobody answered him as the Hogwarts Medic rushed over to the still form of the Copy Nin. Naruto fell to his knees and kept on apologizing for everything. His blue eyes filled with a sadness not even seen when Sasuke had left. Sakura slowly forced her feet to drag herself over to the Jinchuuriki so she could comfort him. He hadn't meant to harm anyone. She wrapped her own trembling arms around Naruto and sobbed._

* * *

Silently, she moved to Kakashi's bedside and kissed him on his masked lips. She had fought hard with Poppy to let the injured man keep his cloth, facemask. She knew her sensei wouldn't like it if his mask was taken off and his bare face revealed to the world. Her fingers brushed a stray strand of silver hair away from his ashen face as she sat down on the hard, plastic chair by the bed. Her resolve broke and her lower lip trembled. He looked so… dead in the orange light. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes as her hand came to rest by his cheek. Her thumb rubbed him gently as she asked his silent form.

_"Why…? Why did you do it?"_ She pulled her hand away and leaned her head against his chest. _"Why? I could have protected myself and you wouldn't be unconscious right now!"_

Her fist slammed into the bed and a satisfying groan followed. She clenched her eyes tightly shut as more tears darkened the soft, white sheets covering him.

_"How was it even possible that you got injured so much? We were at least three rows behind Naruto!"_

Her green eyes opened; her vision blurry. A sob escaped her open mouth and she gripped the blankets tightly. She saw Kakashi smirking at her so she looked up so fast that Namikaze Minato would have to run for his money.

_"Kakashi…?"_

He remained there on the bed, still in the dark void he had been in for a long time. It had just been her imagination playing tricks on her.

_Why…?_

_Why did you do it?_

_I can't bare it seeing you like this…_

_Don't leave me…_

_I love you…_

Quietly, she sat back up and watched the rain fall outside. Her hand sought out Kakashi's and gripped it tightly. She remained there, sitting and wishing for him to wake up, for ten minutes, her tears having all but dried up. She squeezed his hand before letting it go.

_Please don't do this to me…_

_I know this may seem selfish…._

_But I need you…_

_To survive…_

The door opened with a creek. Startled, Sakura jumped out of her chair to face the intruder. A pair of blue eyes stared silently at her.

"You love him., don't you?"

* * *

**AN: _///Dodges random objects thrown at me///_ I'm so sorry that it's so short and crappy! You deserve better after what I did! Spring break is coming up so I'll be able to write more then…**

**Can you guess who is standing there at the doorway?**


	7. I Don't Know What You're Talking About!

**Hatake Bloodline**

* * *

_"Japanese"_

_Thinking, flashbacks or letters..._

**"Kyuubi"**

"English"

* * *

**AN: Spring Break at last! One and a half weeks of freedom! Oh, to the person who said this, I quote "**It's o.k. I guess but who the heck is Nara Shikato?!? Is he an OC or did you completely butcher the spelling of poor Shikamaru's name? You know, the lazy genious on Asuma's team w/ Ino and Choji? S-H-I-K-A-M-A-R-U.**" ****Shikato is not a random OC I came up with nor an insanely wrong spelling of S-H-I-K****-****A-M-A-R-U. If you bothered to get your facts straight, you'd know that Shikato is of the Nara clan and Shikamaru's father. Next time you flame me, try to look something up… I believe you're at least that smart. Now, I'll stop (I'm not nearly angry enough to continue, just annoyed at the stupidity of people). Now that I think about it… I think I'm kind of bitter… I need to work on that… Anyways, enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did, would either of them be as good as they are… definitely not.**

* * *

"You love him., don't you?" 

Blue eyes drifted from her face to the silver haired man on the bed. Sakura stared at him, completely frozen with shock. How did he know? How did he figure it out? Naruto, of all people!

_"N-no!"_

The man, identified as Naruto, laughed sadly. His blue eyes reflected the flickering flames on the walls. He looked back into her eyes and smiled slightly, if you could call it that. Taking a step out from behind the door, he sighed.

_"Sakura-chan you can't fool me… I know you two have something for each other. I'm happy for you."_

Sakura stayed silent. Her uncertain gaze still fixed on the blonde before her. She took a step backwards and bumped into the bed. Letting out a startled squeak, she reached out to keep her balance. Naruto suddenly appeared before her and took hold of her hands to help her. He quickly let go and went a few steps away from her. Sakura watched him silently, still denying what she had heard from her teammate.

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two; only broken by the crackling of the fire and Sakura's heavy breathing. The pink haired kunoichi shifted her weight and folder her arms defiantly. Naruto gave a foxy grin.

_"You know what I'm talking about. I'm not as stupid as I look. If I was, I wouldn't have been able to get my Seal Master's degree. You know that."_

Sakura, knowing that there was no way out of this, said quietly,

_"How did you figure it out? H-how do you know?"_

There was a ruffling of cloth as Naruto began to speak in a all-knowing tone. His face had lost all traces of his previous grin, taking on a more serious look. Sakura grabbed Kakashi's rough hand, seeking some sort of comfort. Strangely, she found herself calmer with her hand holding Kakashi's.

_"Well, you did hide it very well indeed. It took me awhile to confirm my suspicions. What truly gave you away was your constant visits to Kakashi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei… the way he looked at you… during the explosion in Snape's classroom…"_ He paused and started to apologise again, _"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I should have listened… I should've…."_

She could only nod and wait. Eventually, when the rain was hitting the widow less harshly, she asked,

_"What else…? What else gave us away?"_

Naruto finally pulled out what he had been looking for from his jacket. It was blue… and had darker blue stripes on it… Oh God! It was Kakashi's Pyjama top. She found herself blushing as she looked at the shirt. When had Kakashi left that in her room? It must have been a few days before Kakashi began to complain about missing his shirt. He held the shirt up in front of him. It was a wonder how the Jinchuuriki managed to stuff that in his coat.

_"I had been sent to your room to find the mission scroll by Ibiki when I found this,"_ He waved it slightly, like a flag, _"lying on your bed."_

He handed the article of clothing to her and smirked. The light shining on his face gave him a feral look that wasn't intended.

_"If it weren't for that, I'd have never figured it out though. I never expected, Kakashi-sensei, of all people, to fall in love with someone fourteen years younger than him…. But, I'm happy it was you. You both needed someone to be with. It's made both of you… more open to others and… less depressed and… aloof."_

Sakura tried her best to smile. Her mind was still trying to wrap around the new information. She looked at the peaceful form of her ex-sensei.

_"You're… not mad?"_

Naruto suddenly laughed; a warm and welcome sound to her ears.

_"Of course not, Sakura-chan. I've long moved on… Hinata-chan is my girlfriend now. Didn't you know?"_

Sakura, once again, found herself blushing as heat rose up in her face. How could she forget that? Her grip on Kakashi loosened slightly. Hs hand was warm against her own, cold hand.

_"I'm going to leave you in peace as I have to right the mission report for Tsunade seeing as nobody else wants to do it. Maybe I can get her to buy me some ramen…"_

Naruto turned to leave after saying, once more, that he was sorry for harming Kakashi and everyone else. Just as he began to shut the door, Sakura called out, panicked.

_"You won't tell anyone, right?"_

Naruto's cheerful voice answered her.

_"Of course I won't! I don't think I'd live to see another day if I told them about you two!"_

* * *

Snape cursed as his arm began to burn because of his Dark Mark. He really hated becoming a spy. Setting his stirring stick on the table and casting a quick spell to stop the potion he had been brewing from going bad, he dashed out of his lab and headed of the apparation point just out of Hogwart's grounds. He threw open the doors that were in his way and continued to run; his dark cloak billowing behind him. His footsteps echoed off the stone floor, making the castle seem eerie. He ran by one of the ninja, Shikato, he thought the name was, as he continued to run. The ninja merely raised an eyebrow at the Potion Master and continued on his way. 

Standing not too far off was Hermione Granger. She watched her teacher run off with a knowing look. She sighed, hoping that he would come back alright.Soon, sheheaded back to her dormitory before the Shinobi standing not far away, decided to deal with her. Getting kunai thrown at you by various ninja wasn't fun.

* * *

The DADA teacher twirled his white wand as he sat at the teacher's table in the Great Hall. The lady with the pale eyes and what could have been her brother were glaring dagger at him. He smirked mockingly at them and continued to watch the double doors. Just as he had been expecting, the doors were thrown open with tremendous force. The Shinobi from Konohagakure jumped and pulled out kunai and other sharp objects, even the green eyed Shinobi with pink hair, who seemed to always be zoned out and thinking, looked up. A worn out and bleeding Snape stood, panting, in the doorway. The man rushed up to Dumbledore, who was sitting in his usual place. 

"I need to speak with you and the foreign Shinobi now!"

**AN: Good? Bad? In-between? Well. Either way, I hoped you like this, kind of, pointless chapter. I'm too tired to check for spelling mistakes (not like I ever do check for them anyways) so I hope there isn't too many of them. Just to make you happy I'll tell you this, Kakashi will wake up soon… **

**Also I need to know if you want me to do a minor side pairing of Hermione/Snape? Or some other pairing? I can't guarantee I'll do it... might be too hard to incorporate the pairing...**


	8. Of Enemies, Defences, and Awakenings

**Hatake Bloodline**

* * *

_"Japanese"_

_Thinking, flashbacks, or letters etc_

**"Kyuubi"**

"English"

* * *

**AN: I was bored, so I decided to waste my whole day typing this… The Hermione and Snape thing with the last chapter, it didn't have to mean there was some sort of relationship going on -.- Wouldn't you hope your professor would come back safe if he went off to face Voldemort?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. You have no clue how much I'd give to own Hatake Kakashi or Snape….**

* * *

Dumbledore leaned forward in his office desk; his eyes dark with worry. In his hand, he held a lemon drop, but he seemed unwilling to eat it. The Shinobi who crowded the room were tense along with various order members. Snape looked panicked, something that hadn't been seen on the pale man's face before. Snape's dark eyes locked onto Dumbledore's blue ones as he wiped his own blood off his dirt-covered face.

"I do not know how he got in contact with them, but the Dark Lord has managed to get Shinobi form," He looked in the general direction of the Konoha ninja, "their land!"

It seemed that in his haste and panic, the man forgot to say his customary insults. There wasn't even the slightest trace of a sneer in his voice. Albus' eyes widened and, once again, he found himself standing. Sakura froze along with Naruto. Ibiki growled and took his hands out of his pockets. Looking put out, Shikato sighed as Inoichi watched Kurenai and his daughter's reactions. They looked worried as they stood next to each other and Gai and his clone, Lee, looked, amazingly, less cheerful than usual. Dumbledore put his hands on the wooden desk and let his lemon drop roll away.

"Enemy Shinobi? Do you know which country they came from?"

Snape, who had regained his calm composure, sneered as he brushed his greasy hair behind his ear. He glared at the headmaster. Birds chirped from somewhere outside, the sound somehow coming through the closed window. The old wizard's phoenix sat on its perch and looked at them. In the brightly lit room, the torn Sorting Hat listened with interest on top of the bookshelf it rested on. Severus growled and said in that silky voice of his,

"They wore various headbands with scratches through them. Some wore unscratched headbands as well with a musical note etched on it or, what looked to be, some rocks. "

Ibiki soon told them that this 'Dark Lord' had a group of Missing Nin with him along with Ninja from Rock and Sound. Not a good lot to be up against. Dumbledore picked up a stack of papers and started to ruffle through them.

"Then, we need to be on high alert. We must tighten our defences and make sure no trips to Hogsmead go unattended with Konoha Shinobi…"

He continued to talk on about way to defend the school and keep everyone safe. The Ninja could only stare at the man as he went on about their growing list of duties. After a good twenty minutes, Dumbledore allowed the ninja to leave and brought, no forced, Snape to the infirmary for Poppy to check him over. Poppy dashed over to the two as soon as they entered, leaving the unconscious Shinobi she had been attending to on the bed.

"Severus Snape! How did you get these injuries! If you weren't injured already, I'd beat it into your thick skull that you are supposed to avoid getting harmed!"

Snape growled at the Medic as she examined his face and other parts of his body like his arms. Dumbledore chuckled from over in a corner as he watched the two adults.

"How do you _think_ I got them, Poppy?_ You_ of _all_ people _should _know that."

* * *

A few days later…

Tsunade grumbled as she appeared in the Great Hall in a burst of flames via Fawkes. The students looked up with shock and the ninja, having sensed something was coming, were standing rigid and prepared for attack. As soon as they noticed their Hokage, they quickly bowed. Harry looked at his two friends and asked,

"Why are they bowing? I thought they bowed to no one."

Hermione glanced at her friends. Ron shared the same confused look as Harry. She sighed and set down her fork onto her plate. Pushing her breakfast away from her, she said,

"Everybody has a superior they bow to. We have Dumbledore, the Death Eaters have Voldemort, the Aurors have Fudge, so they ninja must have that lady over there."

She pointed at the blonde haired lady. Her hair was pulled into twin pony tails and there was a purple diamond painted on her forehead. Fawkes flew off her shoulder and landed beside the headmaster. Tsunade looked around the grand room. Students sitting at four different tables looked at her with varying emotions flashing through their eyes: confusion, contempt, interest, fear, anger… the list went on. She ignored them and examined each of her ninja. One of them was missing. Where was he? She headed for the eccentric old man sitting not three metres from where she was standing, her high heels clicking against the floor. Standing in front of him she asked,

"Dumbledore-san, where is Hatake Kakashi? It will not bode well if he's seriously injured."

Dumbledore paled and her brown eyes narrowed. Naruto, sitting to the left of the old man pulled out a scroll from inside one of his many pockets. He handed the scroll to the Godaime,

"Before you interrogate him, Tsunade-baa-chan, you might want to read this."

Tsunade turned her sharp gaze to Jiraiya's apprentice. The young man, not wanting to get hit, flinched away from her. Sakura glared at her teammate, and nearly shouted at him,

"Don't be so disrespectful, Naruto!"

She held her fist up threateningly as Tsunade slowly took the scroll out of the blonde's grasp and scanned the kanji. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she rolled up the paper.

"In the infirmary, is he?"

She wasn't worried about other Shinobi joining Voldemort… she was worried about her Copy Nin… Albus paled. Just how strong did these ninja think they are? He quickly nodded. He didn't want to anger the lady enough that she recalled their ninja and aborted the mission. The Fifth Hokage sighed, and pulled out a hidden bottle of sake from a hidden pocket. All the ninja had one thought,

_When did she start hiding sake in her clothes?_

Quickly, she uncorked the bottle and took a drink of it.

"Well, I'm waiting. You're going to bring me to him or not? I don't have all day."

The students glanced at each other, their gazes uncertain. The lady was quite… scary. Dumbledore stood up and set his glass down. Sakura got up as well to follow them. Harry sighed with relief as the three people left the hall.

"I'm glad I'm not Professor Dumbledore."

Ron quickly nodded in agreement, his red hair flopping in his freckled face. Annoyed, he pushed it away.

"I agree, mate, I agree."

Hermione huffed and didn't say anything. The two boys looked at each other. What did they do to annoy her?

* * *

Tsunade examined the unconscious form of Kakashi. She rested a tanned on his head after taking his headband to reveal a scarred left eye. Albus raised an eyebrow.

_How had he gotten that scar? I wonder why he covers it up. Does he even have an eye there?_

Silently and effectively, Tsunade continued various tests on her best Jounin. Sakura assisted sometimes, even though she had trained with Tsunade since she was about twelve, she had a lot more to learn so she couldn't heal Kakashi entirely. Poppy hadn't been skilled enough to fully heal the Sharingan user either. Sakura took a step away from the bed and stood before Dumbledore. She looked at his face as he watched the Godaime. Sighing, she said to the man,

"I wish Kakashi-sensei would wake up."

She didn't know why she wanted to hold a conversation with him, but… it seemed he wouldn't put her down because of her worrying nature. Twinkling blue eyes met her won,

"I'm sure he will. It's unlikely he'll be in a coma for much longer."

Her face lit up at the thought. She would do anything to have Kakashi awake and talking. He must have been hit pretty hard when he had been protecting her. It didn't help matters that he had been poisoned and declared dead for a while. Tsunade shoved his headband off the side table she had put it on as she looked for something. It came clattering to the tiled floor. Quickly, the Godaime's apprentice picked it up and rubbed the metal against her shirt to clean the smudges her fingers had mane. She looked at herself in the reflective surface of the steel. Her eyes, ever since that night when Naruto caught her, had regained some of their cheerful spark. She set the headband back on the table. Tsunade frowned and stood up.

"He should be awake any day now… actually, he should be awake now…"

Sakura's good mood instantly vanished, changing once again to the depressed state she was usually in. She suddenly found the floor interesting as pulled at the hem of her shirt. Her pink hair fell into her eyes as she continued to stare blankly.

"W-what do you mean?"

Her voice sounded sad, weak, defeated. The older adults in the room looked at the young lady. The Fifth brushed some imaginary dirt off her pants and mumbled quietly to herself before saying,

"He's perfectly healthy. All my different tests show that he should be up by now… Sakura, as I cannot stay at this school, I need you to stay and watch over him for me. Tell me if anything unusual happen, all right? I don't think there is anything wrong with him, I just think he needs some time."

Slowly, the younger kunoichi nodded, her mood brightening a little.

* * *

Once again, she found herself holding Kakashi's hand as she curled up on the plastic chair. Her head was on her knees and her eyes were tightly shut. Dirt rubbed off from her shoes and smudged onto the white chair. In her free hand, she held Kakashi's headband. It had been three days since Tsunade had left and she was really missing her second sensei. Naruto acted as if he knew nothing about her and Kakashi's relationship. He was still loud at odd times and dragged Hinata around with him. Speaking of the pale-eyed girl… she and her cousin seemed angry at Fusao and Dumbledore. Why? She didn't know.

_Why does everything have to be white in a Hospital?_

_"Sakura…?"_

She ignored the voice, knowing that it was her mind playing tricks on her. Over the past few days she had been hearing_ his_ voice in her head. She was starting to go insane. Yesterday, at lunch she thought she heard him standing in the entranceway. She had received some odd looks and rude comments because of that. Luckily for the students' sake, she had managed to keep her temper under control and didn't smash the school into bits. She heard _his _voice again. She let go of his hand and dropped his headband before she held her hands against her ears. She didn't want to hear _his_ voice anymore! There it was again! She nearly screamed in frustration.

_"Stop it!"_

The voice came again and she ignored it, pressing her head harder against her knees. Something touched her arm and her head whipped up in shock. She nearly screamed until she realised who he was andthat he was awake. His blood red Sharingan rotated ever so slightly as he smiled at her. He was still lying down, his head resting on the white, fluffy pillow, but he was awake and that was all that mattered. She found herself crying as she whispered,

_"Kakashi…?"_

His hand dropped from her arm, as he could no longer hold it up. She found herself memorized by his eyes as she said, more loudly than before. Almost as if she was confirming it in her swimming mind.

_"Kakashi!"_

She jumped out of the chair and hugged him as if he was her lifeline. Kakashi winced in pain, but did not try to push her off him. He had missed the close contact. He looked away. He felt tired, oh so tired…

_"I was so worried about you! Why did you do that, Kakashi? Why!?"_

Something wet landed on his face and he looked up to see Sakura crying over him. He painfully lifted a hand up and brushed her cheek free from the sparkling tears flowing down them. He pulled her down on to his chest and held her tight.

_"You know why, Sakura-chan…"_

Her watery, green orbs locked onto his miss matched ones. He smiled at her as he felt himself slipping away again, back into the dark abyss he had grown used to. Green eyes were the last things he saw before all came dark.

_"I love you, Sakura…"_

He smiled.

* * *

**AN: Well, this is what boredom does to you, so I hope it turned out okay. I know the ending isn't that realistic, but I couldn't really think of a way to do it so I just made Kakashi-kun go back into the dark abyss. Review? Please?**


	9. Of Kisses and Gryfindor Ladies

**Hatake Bloodline**

* * *

_"Japanese"_

_Thinking or flashbacks or letters etc_

**"Kyuubi"**

"English"

* * *

**AN: … I lost my notes for this story so you are warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter/**

* * *

So many voices…

So many voices of the past…

_"This time… I'm protecting my comrade!"_

"_My eye is gone, Obito…"_

_"The Uchiha clan is made up of elites… right? With that kind of breeding, shouldn't you be great already?"_

_"I want to be Hokage!"_

_"As for my dreams…?"_

_"Chidori!"_

_"Kakashi… rules and regulations are certainly important. But they're not everything."_

_"You're late!"_

_"Ninja who break rules and laws are branded as scum!"_

_"Give up already!"_

_"I'll protect you with my life."_

_"Congratulations! Chuunin! What a feat! At six too!"_

_"Grow up strong, Kakashi, my son, and always protect the people close to your heart."_

_"A Shinobi needs tools suitable to the mission at hand. Emotion is just a useless burden."_

_"Do you honestly think that way?"_

_"You don't understand!"_

_"Mmmm, Ramen!"_

_"Go on, Kakashi, have some. It's my treat!"_

_"I do. And that's why the White Fang was a true hero_."

_"I'll… become your eye… and we'll see what happens… in the future..."_

_"Pathetic."_

_"I'm sorry, Obito."_

_"Kakashi-sensei! Will you teach me Chidori today? Please!"_

_"Kakashi, do you want to have lunch with me and Naruto?"_

_"You fell for it!"_

_"Well… that's all right. You'd just give me some garbage anyway. Better nothing, than a useless burden."_

_"Just wait 'til my Sharingan awakens!"_

_"Surely not you, the spineless cry-baby of the elite Uchiha!"_

_"Do you know the 25th rule of the Shinobi conduct? A Shinobi must not show tears. That's the law!"_

_"I love you, Kakashi. I truly do."_

_"For Shinobi, the one thing important above all else is teamwork."_

_"I deserted you… I'm nothing but scum."_

_"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, huh?"_

_"You must come at me with the intent to kill!"_

_"I did it, I did it!"_

_"White Fang? I've never heard of him."_

_"Sensei! Don't leave me! Please… don't…"_

_"Take care of Naruto, will you?"_

_"They're more than ready to enter the Chuunin exams, Iruka."_

_"You'll pay for that!"_

_"Thank you for saving my life. I owe you one."_

_"Do you have the slightest idea… what you said just now!"_

_"Sure, in a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders… are lower than garbage. However… those who do not care for and support their fellows… are even lower than that!"_

"Kakashi! Kakashi-sensei! You're awake! Heh, I told you Sakura-Chan! You owe me some ramen when we get back to Konoha!"

"Shut it baka!"

Huh? I don't recall ever hearing that before…

He stirred as light began to seep through his closed eyelids. Somebody whacked him and the person, in turn, sounded like they had been hit just as hard, if not harder. Sakura's voice rang in his ears as he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his arm. He felt so much better than… how long had he been asleep? Sakura was leaning over him and smiling beautifully at him. Naruto stood a little ways away grinning beside the Hogwart's healer, Poppy. Tsunade –why was she here? – was watching with mild amusement as he sat up and nearly bumped into his girlfriend.

"Maa… is there a reason you're all looking at me like that?"

They all looked away from him and Tsunade spoke,

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake Kakashi. Sakura informed metwo days ago that you were conscious for a few minutes so I came to see if you'd wake up fully anytime soon. Seems I was correct."

Kakashi blinked, his mind recalling that night's events. He smiled to himself as he remembered Sakura sitting there beside his bedside. Unconsciously, he brought up a hand to Sakura's smiling face and brushed a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear. Tsunade frowned at the interaction, but made no move to stop him. He smiled and let his hand drop from her delicate face. She smiled back before standing up straight and letting her sensei and Poppy through. Naruto smiled at her as she stood back and watched the medics check over Kakashi. His voice broke through my thoughts,

_"Sakura-Chan, I'm glad he is awake… You were starting to scare me."_

She glared at him before turning her attention back to Tsunade. Tsunade sighed and stepped back from Kakashi.

"Physically your fine, Hatake, so you can leave, but you'll either have to tell Poppy-san or myself if you feel any headaches or dizziness."

The Copy Ninja nodded and got off the bed and looked at his hospital attire. He glanced around the room.

"May I have some clothes please?"

* * *

He stiffly walked into the living area with Sakura following behind him. Tsunade had gone off to have supper with the wizards, along with Naruto. He had been given a similar outfit to what he usually wore; the only difference being that his Jounin jacket was in the style his father usually wore. He scowled at remember the man he had called father. Sitting down on the couch and motioning for Sakura to sit beside him, he sighed and drank in the sight around him. It felt so great to be up and moving again.

She sat beside him and took his hand in her own. He looked down and smiled. It was almost as if he saw her in a whole different light… one that made him love her more. Her green eyes sparkled at him as she leaned against his shoulder. Her pink hair contrasted sharply with the couch. 

_"You know, Kakashi-kun, I didn't get the chance to say what I wanted to say before you blacked out again."_

He rested his head atop of hers. Silver and pink, he liked it.

_"Hmm?"_

She pulled his mask away and sat up. Staring into his eye, she said softly,

_"I love you too, Kakashi."_

She leaned forward and captured his mouth in hers. The kiss started off gently, almost as if they were afraid before it slowly became more passionate. Soon, they broke away, panting for lost breath. Sakura pulled his mask back up and he pulled her into a hug. They sat there for a moment, enjoying each others company. The young lady in his arms sighed and then yawned. He ruffled her hair much to her annoyance.

_"Tired?"_

She gave a muffled affirmative and closed her eyes. Not long after, she fell asleep. Carrying her to her room, Kakashi found himself trying to memorize her features, her soft pink hair and her full, pink lips, her delicate touch and her fiery temper. He smiled. Her temper rivalled Tsunade's. Putting her down on the bed and tucking her in, he sat down beside her for a few minutes before he leaned over and kissed her lightly. Silently he got up and left the room, shutting the door quietly after him. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and decided to head to the Great Hall where the wizards were eating. Food sounded quite nice sounding at the moment. He stepped out into the hallway, humming a random tune that came to his head.

"Sir, I have something to tell you…"

He whipped around, kunai already in hand and found himself at the Gryfindor seventh year who called herself Hermione. She looked nervously at the gleaming weapon he held in his gloved hand so he put it away, back inside the kunai pouch he usually had it in.

"Yes?" 

* * *

**AN: Well, that was an utterly pointless chapter but I'm too lazy to write more. So, enjoy and please review. They make my day XD.**


	10. Voices?

**Hatake Bloodline**

* * *

_"Japanese"_

_Thinking, flashbacks or letters etc_

**"Kyuubi"**

"English"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating. I just escaped from the evil thing we all know as 'homework.' I was literally working from the moment I got home from school until the time I went to bed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione shifted nervously. Her wide, dark brown eyes stared into his single coal black one. Kakashi waited, his patience was normally quite good, but he was starving and felt a little sore from lying in a bed for God knows how long. Distance footsteps could be heard down the hallway before they slowly faded away. The young Gryfindor hesitantly spoke as she looked at the painting guarding the Shinobi entrance.

"That girl-"

"Sakura."

Kakashi interrupted her, not liking the way she said 'girl' as if she was some random, insignificant person. Hermione looked apologetically at him, silently telling him that she was sorry and that she hadn't known Sakura's name. He accepted the silent apology and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The silence dragged on for a few moments before he made an impatient motion for the girl to continue. Hermione did as asked after she brushed some of her bushy hair behind her ear. She clutched the books she had with her closer to her chest.

"…Sakura…I think… I think she has been hearing things…"

He arched a silver eyebrow at her; his eye narrowed.

"Are you sure about this?"

Hermione nodded at him, looking afraid.

"Y-yes. She acted weird in the Great Hall…"

Kakashi had disappeared back into the Shinobi common room before she even finished her sentence. She scowled and made an annoyed sound as she stalked off to find her friends.

* * *

Naruto patted his full belly and looked around the noisy hall. The food was really good in Hogwarts. Hinata smiled at him and blushed as she slowly picked through her own meal. Kakashi was still missing from the hall –probably with Sakura- so he decided to bring some toast to the Hatake. Standing up, he said a quite goodnight and that he'd patrol tomorrow. He pushed open the double doors, the eyes of the students watching his every move, as he left the Hall, still holding the toast.

Silently, he made his way to the common rooms and whispered the password to the painting. The portrait swung open with a rustle of its dark leaves, allowing the Jinchuuriki to enter. Kakashi was leaning against the wall near the door to Sakura's room with one foot behind the other and his orange novel clasped tightly in the only hand not stuffed in a pocket. He didn't seem to be actually reading the book. His one visible, silver eyebrow was drawn forward in deep thought and his dark eyes were unfocused as he tried to figure out just what the meaning of Hermione's words could be. Out of habit, he turned a page in his book and slid his hand back inside the pocket it had been resting in moments before.

_"Sensei…? Are you alright?"_

Kakashi looked up in surprise to find Naruto standing worriedly in front of him, blue eyes shining with concern. He shut his novel and stuffed it into his kunai pouch as he got off the wall.

_"Hai."_

Naruto looked doubtfully at him for a moment before holding out the toast in his tanned hand.

_"I brought this for you, sensei. I thought you might be hungry."_

The older man nodded his thanks before taking toast. After he made sure the Uzumaki wasn't looking, he pulled down his mask and devoured the crisp bread before pulling the navy fabric back up.

"Naruto, what can I help you with…?"

Said boy looked over his shoulder, then turned around to face his teacher. His mouth stretched into a wide grin that reached his ears.

"How did you know I wanted to ask you something, Kakashi-sensei?"

His sensei gave him a pointed stare.

"You always have something you want from me."

He deadpanned. Naruto scratched the back of his neck with his grin still intact.

"Well, I was wondering if… how… you and… Sakura have been doing? I know you just got out of the infirmary, as I was there, but… how is Sakura? She was really depressed over it all, never leaving your side unless forced to."

Kakashi blinked slowly. A long minute passed by before he spoke softly, deadly.

_"What makes you think Sakura and I have something going on, as you seem to think?"_

Naruto's eyes widened and he cursed himself mentally. Of course Sakura wouldn't tell Kakashi about him knowing their secret, especially since the man just woke up. He sighed and the man's eye narrowed.

_"I've known about you two for a long time sensei… Sakura-chan confirmed my suspicions while you were… in a coma."_

The Hatake ran a hand through his messy, silver hair and sighed. Closing his eye, he went back to leaning against the wall.

"I should have known…"

He reopened his eye to look at the blonde and decided to answer his question.

"Sakura is doing fine last I checked. Tired, that's all. She's in her room so it's best if you don't disturb her."

Naruto smirked slyly and spoke with an amused tone.

"True, but I doubt she would be mad if you went in there and woke her up."

Kakashi growled at him, but looked pleased at the thought of doing just that. The older man looked at the door handle and gingerly reached a gloved hand to the door handle. Looking at Naruto, he opened the door and slipped in before shutting it. Naruto grinned widely at the sight as someone, Inoichi entered the common room. His light blue ones locked onto his ocean blue.

"What are you grinning about, Naruto?"

The latter man just shook his head and sat down on one of the couches.

_"Nothing…"_

* * *

Kakashi, once again, found himself watching Sakura's sleeping form. He sat at the end of her bed and pulled her delicate hand into his own rough ones. His mind wondered back to the 'voice' Sakura was said to be hearing. Just who had she been hearing? Sakura stirred and cracked open a sleepy, green eye with a scowl, but it quickly morphed into a smile.

_"Kakashi…"_

* * *

Inoichi sighed and headed to Kakashi's bedroom doorway. Slowly, he got closer and closer to the shut door. Naruto, panicking, said,

"Inoichi-san, I wouldn't go in there. Kakashi-sensei is asleep and doesn't want to be disturbed."

Yamanaka Inoichi glanced back at the younger man and questioned,

"I have to fill in Kakashi on the recent event with this Voldemort person right away, Naruto."

He extended his arm to the door handle; his long, tanned fingers touched the cold surface of the metal. His grip tightened and he began to turn it.

"Inoichi-san, I already filled him in."

He looked back at Naruto, surprised and took his hand away.

"Very well."

Naruto looked at Sakura's room quickly before turning his attention back to Ino's father. Well, he was in shit now. How was he supposed to tell Kakashi-sensei about Sound and Rock joining the Dark Lord? Maybe he could get Sakura to fill him in?

* * *

Beneath his mask, Kakashi smiled. The fabric bunched up at the ends of his mouth cluing Sakura in to his smile.

_"Sorry for waking you."_

Her own smile grew at his comment. Drawing her other hand to Kakashi's, she closed her eyes. Sleep wanted to reclaim her badly. Her voice sounded so muddled up with sleep, Kakashi almost had to ask her to repeat herself.

_"S'okay. If you were anyone else…"_

He finished the sentence for her.

_"They'd be dead?"_

Weakly nodding, she turned on her side, facing Kakashi. Her heavy eyelids started to droop downwards.

_"Stay here?"_

He would have chuckled if it weren't for the fact that he could here someone else other than Naruto in the common room. Nodding his consent, he allowed Sakura to pull him down onto the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. Before he forgot, he said quietly,

_"Sakura, a girl, a student from this school told me you were hearing things such as voices. Is this true?"_

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion as she stared sleepily at Kakashi. Voices…? Her mind sluggishly searched through her memories. Ah, there it was…

_"It was only your voice, Kakashi-kun. Nothing to worry about."_

She yawned and snuggled closer (if that was possible) to Kakashi. He nodded and put a hand on her head before ruffling her pink locks, much to her annoyance. Then, after he had stopped ruffling her hair, he allowed her to go back to sleep before, he too, went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Like the last chapter, this one seems kind of pointless…**


End file.
